He's What?
by CountingBodiesLikeSheep
Summary: Boomer has become sick and no one knows why.  When he gets a test done, a surprise comes up.  What could it be?  Warning: yaoi and M-preg and yuri slight OOC-ness with the greens
1. The Beginning

**PPGZ Fanfic**

**Contains many things**

**Butch/Boomer, Brick/Momoko, Kaoru/Miyako**

**No like, no read**

"Buuuuutch! I'm boooored!"

Butch looked over at his blond brother. "And? What do ya wanna do?"

Boomer got up from his spot on the floor and crawled into Butch's lap. Silently, he kissed his brother.

Butch kissed his uke back. "I see now...Why don't we take this to my room."

It wasn't a question, but a command.

Boomer giggled and wrapped his legs around Green's waist and his arms around his neck. "Why not."

Butch smiled and chuckled before carrying him upstairs. Just as Butch turned the corner, Momoko and Brick came home.

"...I don't wanna know what they're gonna do..." Brick muttered. "Then don't think about it."

The next morning, Kaoru and Miyako came over. "Hey, where's Butch and Boomer?" Brick pointed towards Butch's closed door.

Miyako peeked inside and had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling.

Inside, Boomer was cuddled up on Butch's chest. Butch, in return, had his arm wrapped protectively around Boomer's waist.

They were loosely holding hands.

"Aww..." she whispered.

A few hours later, Butch and Boomer finally emerged from the room. They made breakfast(what,i don't know) and sat down to eat.

About halfway through, Boomer shot up and rushed to the bathroom. Everyone stared at where the boy had disappeared to.

"Boomer?" Butch hurried after him. When Butch arrived at the bathroom, Boomer was leaning over the toilet.

He crouched down and brushed the strands of hair that were in his way. When Boomer was done, he collapsed on Butch.

"What's wrong, Boomie?" Boomer only buried his face in Butch's bare chest.

"I don't feel good. My stomach hurts." he muttered.

Green lifted his uke up bridal style and carried him into his bedroom.

Everyone else that was in the house staggered into the room.

"Is he ok?" Butch shook his head. "He said his stomach hurts."

Kaoru stepped forward. "Let's take him to the professor. He could figure out what's wrong with him."

Everyone nodded. A few minutes later, the six teens arrived at the lab.

"What's wrong?" Ken asked when Butch walked through the door, Boomer in his arms.


	2. I'm What?

**PPGZ Fanfic**

**Contains many things**

**Butch/Boomer, Brick/Momoko, Kaoru/Miyako**

**No like, no read**

Boomer awoke to the sound of his boyfriend talking.

"That's not possible! He can't be pregnant!"

Boomer's eyes shot open at that. "I'm...what?"

Butch stayed silent. Green eyes were downcast, refusing to look at the one who questioned him.

"Butch. Answer me." The voice that belonged to his angel was no longer soft.

It was demanding.

"You're...pregnant. We still don't know how but..."

He didn't need to finish.

Butch sat at the end of the bed Boomer was laying on. The Professor and everyone else had left to give the two some privacy. A hand reached out and held the pale hand belonging to Green. "It's not your fault, Butch. Don't blame yourself."

Butch smiled and kissed his blond angel.

Meanwhile...

"Hey, where's Miyako and Kaoru?"

Brick shrugged, not looking up from the book he was reading.

"I'm gonna go find them." A nod was seen and she was off.

She wandered down a hallway when she heard noises coming from a door.

It was open a crack.

She peeked inside and gasped. Miyako and Kaoru were kissing! She slowly backed away and went back to her boyfriend. _'Disturbing! Very disturbing!' _

Back to Butch and Boomer...

Brick popped his head into the room he knew held his little brothers.

He had gotten bored of his book and decided to check up on his brothers.

Boomer had once again fallen asleep, but now he was propped up in Butch's lap.

"How'd he take it?"

"Pretty good. He didn't try to kill me like you thought." Brick smirked.

"Too bad. I wanted to see how that turned out, too." Boomer muttered something in his sleep. "...Butch..." Out of nowhere, Poochy came in and started talking up a storm. Butch and Brick sat there, shocked. "Yo, shut up! Boomer's asleep!" Butch whispered.

**Yeyz! It's once again short! Yeah! Please review  
**


End file.
